Hung-over
by PrinceAnne
Summary: Grell and William wake up in a bed together, both pretty sure what happened but without a clue about where they've ended up being afterward. whoowhoocontainsyaoidontlikedontreadbye
1. Chapter 1

**Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved.  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up. [**Get scared – Sarcasm**]**

A soft humming came from the air-conditioning, soft speaking in the distance, voices muffled through the wall, sometimes a click of a door being opened. The soft sheets covered two bodies and their faces slightly. A small ray of light shone through the ivory curtains. It had been quite a night for both of them. Both of them were worn out, it had become rather late after all. The raven-haired man was softly snoring and he was still wearing his spectacles, though they were on his nose awry. The crimson-haired one had his arm wrapped around the other's waist, pressing his chest against his back gently.

Slowly the raven-haired opened an eye, clenched it shut for a moment and then opened it once again. When he wanted to sit up, he noticed the arm wrapped around his waist and the horrible headache. He barely remembered a thing, but according to the throbbing pain behind his cranium he assumed it had been a rough night. The stabbing pain in his back and hips confirmed it. Carefully he wrapped his fingers around the slender wrist and removed it from his warm body. He picked up his undergarments and put it on and turned around when hearing the redhead moan softly.  
"Will..."  
A slight blush covered his cheeks. He was blushing, he really was. Something he barely ever did. He ignored it, at least he tried to, and continued to dress himself. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was horribly messed up, especially the back of it. He took a small comb from is pocket and carefully started to fix the black wisps. "Honestly..." He muttered to himself. His voice was hoarse, and not just a bit.

Meanwhile, Grell had woken up as well. He had slight bags underneath his eyes, he felt them. The bed was warm and comfortable and he decided he would stay in it for another while. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened last night, but he enjoyed the things he remembered and replayed them multiple times in his mind. The touches, the kisses, the bites. _The bites. _Immediately he removed the blankets and grinned slightly when noticing the tooth printings on his hips and sides. How many alcohol did he make William drink to get him to do this? Probably quite a lot. He shivered and pulled the blankets back up to his ears.  
He wasn't in that much pain or he just didn't feel it because of his happiness. There was some blood on the covers, causing Grell to giggle quietly. _What the hell did we do last night? _He ran his fingers through his hair when noticing William wasn't there. He remarked it rather late. Groaning he pushed himself up and slowly got off the bed. He didn't think it was urgent to put on any clothes, so he walked toward the soft 'honestly' he had heard. He peeked in and smiled.

"Good morning," he spoke with a smile, his voice about as cracked as William's.  
William turned around and lifted a brow. "Morning," he responded coldly, facing the mirror again. He continued to fix is hair, paying no further attention to Grell, who was now frowning slightly.  
"Hung-over, Will?"  
"You wish."  
Grell pouted and walked into the bathroom, stood still right next to William.  
"Please dress yourself, Sutcliff," he muttered before filling one of the small glasses on the lavatory with water and drinking it leisurely. The redhead's frown grew deeper. "No," he said before pushing against the side of William's hips with his own, causing William to almost choke and spit out the water. "Honestly, dress yourself and get to work, we're already late!" He was obviously huffy. Grell couldn't help grinning. After all, he loved it when William was being all cold and mean to him. He hopped back to the bed, gathered his clothes and put them on, then joined William in the bathroom once again.  
"Can I have your comb, please?" He asked, batting his lashes.  
"If you're careful, yes," Will responded and handed the other his comb.  
Quicker than usually Grell took care of his hair and put the comb back in William's pocket. He put on his heels and walked to the door.

William couldn't even remember going to this hotel, so he had no clue how to get back to the dispatch. Were they even close to it? He turned to Grell and sighed quietly. He didn't want to walk all the way with... _That thing. _That would be a horrible torture. Just the clicking sound of Grell's heels annoyed him and alongside that horrible, now also hoarse voice... He couldn't stand it, so he was pretty sure he had been drugged and very drunk the night before. That had to be it, there was no other way it could have happened.

**[**_I hope you enjoyed this, there will be more sooner or later. Whenever I feel like writing more_~**]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time [**Linkin park – In the end**]**

The soft breeze blowing through the narrow streets caused the crimson and slightly messy wisps to tangle even more. Like tentacles they hit William's face which made him feel horribly bothered, his brow was slightly twitching in annoyance. While Grell was almost hopping across the pavement, William wished he had been behind his desk instead of wherever he ended up being now.

He started to think about that evening. Did they go somewhere by bus, because then they could literally be anywhere. They probably didn't, at least he hoped so. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Nothing was in there, not even money which probably meant he had spent it all that night. The dark frown grew deeper. So, he had spent all his money, he didn't know where he was _and _he was there with Grell probably after making love to him. _Great._ That redhead probably had expectations now, such as him doing that again or loving him back. William ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Sutcliff, might you have a clue where we are?" He asked after walking for some time, in the end he had been following him the entire way.  
"No, but I feel flattered you're following me," Grell responded with a smirk.  
William rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath, making sure he wouldn't say anything too mean. He knew Grell would enjoy it if he said something others would hate him for.

It took another while until one of the reapers started to speak once again.  
"Will… I'm thirsty, can we have a drink somewhere, please?"  
"If it's not anything alcoholic it's fine. Though we are going to need some money for that and apparently I've spent all of mine."  
"I didn't even bring any," Grell murmured before licking his lips. He needed something to drink, not just because he was thirsty but after all he had to take care of his skin and hair and nothing worked better than drinking some water or anything like that.  
"Carry me."  
Grell turned around and looked William in the eye. "Carry me," he repeated.  
"Absolutely not," the raven-haired responded coldly, causing Grell to giggle. He could have expected that giggle and once again he sighed. How long was this walk going to take? They couldn't go anywhere by bus or taxi cab.  
"I have to go to the toilet, Will…" Grell moaned. William let out a soft groan, his annoyance getting worse and worse by every little breath Grell took.  
"Then go to a rest room and don't come back, honestly, I don't care what you're going to do and how long it is going to take but stay away from me, please," he replied.  
The redhead swallowed. Even though he loved it when William acted cold and mean, this was just too much. How could he not care about him? They were colleagues after all, they had been on the same school, they were friends… right?  
"Fine, I'll go, I'll go and I won't come back. I'll be just FINE without you, **William**." Grell felt languishing, woebegone and slightly ireful because William didn't even care a bit. He looked at William for a moment, started to somewhat tear up and then turned around to walk away quickly.

William stood still for a moment when the flaming wisps had walked around the corner. A couple of times he blinked and for some reason he felt bad. Just a bit, but he felt bad. He assumed it was because he was late though, because he disobeyed the rules by being late and having feelings because of it. He had to stay as emotionless as always. He inhaled and exhaled a few times and continued to walk, not knowing where he ended up being at all. For as he remembered, he had never been here. Never he had seen these streets nor the shops.  
For a second he doubted whether he would follow Grell or not. After all, they were colleagues and didn't colleagues have to look after each other from time to time? Of course they had, and even though he absolutely despised every little thing about Grell he started to walk the way he had walked to. He knew he would probably regret following him later, but for now it might have been the smartest thing to do. If something happened, William would feel bad about it as well, so it didn't really matter.  
While walking William kept thinking. But what if Grell would think it meant something? Would he think he actually loved him even more than he already thought he did? That would be quite vile.  
He tried to ignore the bad thoughts and continued to walk. His footsteps got louder and followed each other quicker after every couple of steps. For some reason he was rather worried about the redhead. What if someone had seduced him and taken him home? What if they did bad things to him? That wouldn't be nice at all and William would feel guilty about it forever. He noticed he actually did care about the redhead a bit. Just a bit and he knew it had to stop before he would end up becoming more than colleagues. What if they became friends?  
Would it be bad?  
Probably.

The clicking of heels slowly got slower when Grell neared an alley. He walked into it and rested his forehead against the wall. Tears were running down his cheeks, soft sobbing coming from his mouth as he shrugged slightly at every breath he took. How could he not care at all? _How?! _His mascara dripped down, leaving a trail of black stripes on his cheeks and chin. He felt miserable, a piece of shit and there was no way he could think of it differently. He had been stupid, naive. How could he expect William to care just after sleeping with him for once? They had been obviously drunk, they would have known where they were if they hadn't been drunk. He pushed himself of the wall and closed his eyes. Calmly he breathed the cold air in and out. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt alone, horribly alone. Would William look for him or would he just go home? Grell wasn't sure, but he would probably go home. He would leave him alone in this strange city and never think about him again. Maybe he would say he was dead when the others would ask where he was.  
Grell opened his eyes again and looked around, left the alley and continued to walk forward, unsure where he was and unsure where he would end up.

**[**_Next chapter is on its way and will be posted when I have time and when I feel like writing it, as always. I hope you enjoyed the story so far~_**]**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's just the way I am  
Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you [**Diana Degarmo – Emotional**]**

Gently the sun got covered by dark, almost black clouds and just when the last ray of sun was hidden big drops of rain started to fall down. Puddles filled the pavement and street, people took out their umbrellas or quickly ran toward their car or house. The clicks of heels turned into some kind of sponges as they weren't waterproof. Grell's socks had become drenched. He found the feeling of wet feet in socks absolutely disgusting, causing him to feel even worse. William didn't want him, his feet were wet and cold, his hair and make-up were ruined… Could it get any worse than that?!

William groaned. His hair was completely ruined once again and he hadn't even started about his suit. It had been unbelievably expensive and now it was entirely wet. How bothersome. It was almost impossible to see through the wet spectacles, but it wasn't hard to see the now darker red hair moving with the wind. Quickly he cleared up his glasses, put them back an and moved his hands to the sides of his mouth.  
"SUTCLIFF!"  
Grell did not turn around.  
"SUTCLIFF," he repeated, a little louder.  
Again nothing. Did he even hear him?  
"GRELL!"  
The redhead stopped walking and turned around, a slight smile on his lips. He removed the wet wisps that were sticking on his face and ran up to William, then wrapped his arms around him and hid his face into his neck.  
"I really thought you would leave me alone, Will," he muttered, his warm lips against William's cold neck.  
"So did I, but I ended up not doing it. Let me go," he responded. He hadn't moved an inch when Grell started hugging him. All he did was look down and waited for the man to let him go. "Please," he added, just in case Grell decided he wouldn't let go if he wasn't going to ask nicely.

Of course Grell had heard William scream and he loved the sound. The hoarse voice combined with the screaming of his name caused shivers to be sent down his spine, but he was assured William would call is first name after a while and it had come earlier than expected. He preferred it when people called him by his first name, it was a little nicer after all. Yes, he loved coldness of men but sometimes something nice wasn't bad either. Sweet and kind words pleased him from time to time.  
He let go of the black-haired man when hearing the please. He knew him so well after all these years.  
"Are you going to carry me now?"  
"No, I will not and never will so stop asking me. I just came to find you because I didn't want to do your paperwork as you are quite behind."  
Grell giggled.  
"I get a little distracted sometimes, that's why," he responded while drawing small circles on William's chest with his finger. Roughly it got pushed away and Will started to walk again. "Please stop this nonsense and let's find the dispatch before the night falls."

After an hour of walking through the rain, Grell started to slow down until he stood still.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm really, really tired, Will… Can't we sit somewhere? I need to sit, my feet hurt and I'm cold."  
William looked around and noticed a little bench underneath a shed. "We could sit over there, if it's really necessary."  
Quickly Grell walked toward it, sat down and sighed in relief. He was worn out, like earlier that morning. He had felt quite well for some time but now he was really tired of walking and crying and the rain didn't do him any good either. William sat down next to him and also let out a sigh, softer than Grell's but also in relief.  
Finally that tormentor would shut his face for a bit, he silently hoped.

Grell closed his eyes, he was too tired to keep them open. He wrapped his arms around his own waist to keep himself a little warm and within seconds he had fallen asleep. Slowly he turned over, his head hitting William's shoulder, but he didn't wake up. He was droopy and probably wouldn't wake up for quite some time.

William looked up when feeling the sudden weight on his shoulder. The urge to just stand up and let Grell fall down on the stone bench was strong, but didn't do it. He didn't want him to get injured, that's not what he called him for. He needed him in the dispatch, even though that pain in the neck barely did a thing, he did do his job when necessary. He did do his paperwork though it took a little longer than it should. He did his job well, but too slow and he had broken about every single rule. Everyone needed him, no matter how much they detested him. He was an important person in the dispatch, he kept them fresh. He kept them awake by overthrowing something like a vase or by tripping over trashcans or such. He wasn't always useful, but he was necessary.

**[**_Two chapters in a day whoohoo. Once again: next chapter will be up whenever I have time and feel like it and that could be in an hour or in a week. Thanks for following/favouriting (is that even a word?)! It makes me really happy~_**]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to be ordinary  
Was it me who was the fool?  
Thought you found the man you wanted  
Till you turn him into something new [**Mika – Rain**]**

The rain had stopped pouring down and now only some small drops fell down the grey skies from time to time. It was rather cold, the wind had gotten colder. It seemed quite peaceful in the morning, when the sun was still shining through the curtains on the reapers's faces but now the weather had completely changed, causing the surroundings to be even more unrecognizable than they already seemed.

The redhead nuzzled his face into William's neck before opening his eyes. "Hmm…?" He sat up carefully and looked around. It took some time before he knew where they were and what happened after waking up in the morning. Had William really allowed him to sleep on his shoulder? He didn't leave or push him away or anything… How sweet of him. Grell smiled and turned to William.  
"You can be sweet, Will, I knew you could," he chimed.  
"I felt sorry for you, it seemed like you were about to die so I thought you could use some sleep, that's all. Don't think it was affection, honestly, it was not."  
Of course, a cold reaction, as expected. How pleasurable. Grell ran his slender fingers through William's wet wisps and stood up. "I think I know where we are… Follow me," he said and pulled the other's sleeve. Sighing the man stood up. It wouldn't surprise him at all if that pest didn't where they had to go at all but just wanted him to follow him. He looked at the redhead who was now hopping across the pavement, causing the torturing clicks of his heels to be even louder and more annoying than before.  
Grell noticed William wasn't even trying to keep up so he stopped moving forward, turned around, ran back and pushed William forward.  
"Sutcliff, keep your hands off me I can walk myself," he spoke, adjusting his glasses, his eyebrow twitching once again.  
"Then walk faster!"  
"Fine, I will if you stop pushing me."  
The crimson-haired let Will go again and continued to hop forward. Will quickened his steps to make sure he would keep up with Grell, even though he did not entirely feel like walking quick. He already was late, so those few minutes or that small hour wouldn't matter much either. He hoped everyone would be working well without him, though it wouldn't surprise him if Knox was slacking off and Eric and Alan would probably be together in one office, sharing their paperwork and saliva. How absolutely disturbing it was to see those kiss, why didn't they wait until after work? Disgusting, love.

"We're almost there!"

William looked around for a bit and when taking a good look he did recognize some minor things. He knew that at the end of this road they had to go left and then they would be back at the dispatch. The clicking of Grell's heels would almost be over, he wouldn't hear that horrible voice anymore and he wouldn't have to walk with him anymore either. It almost made him smile.  
"I'm proud of you, Sutcliff. Maybe I'll give you a little bonus for bringing us back," he spoke while walking into the dispatch.  
"Oh~, how lovely, maybe I can buy this amazing dress I saw a while ago," Grell chimed while following William inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late," William said as he walked through the hallway, checking every office. His expectations had been right. Alan and Eric were in Alan's office, sharing the chair. Ronald was sitting on the floor with some sheets of paper next to him but he didn't seem to pay any attention to them. He was simply drinking some beverage while humming a song. William walked into the younger boy's office and lifted a brow. "Get back to work, Mr. Knox."

Meanwhile, Grell had hopped to William's office and entered it. He hid underneath the desk and waited for his colleague to enter. When hearing the soft click of the door he giggled.  
William heard the giggle, it was obvious and rather loud for a giggle. Grell was always loud. "Get out of my office, stop giggling like a little girl and get back to work, Mr. Sutcliff."  
"I'm a _Lady, _Will, will you ever learn?" He stood up, walked to William and pressed a small kiss on his lips, then hopped out of the office, leaving William and his twitching brows alone.

**[**_Lalala, this was quite a boring chapter, my apologies. Next chapter will be on soon_**]**


	5. Final chapter

**I only meant to see  
How far you would go  
And I didn't mean to love you  
I tried to leave you  
And my heart said no [**Rick Springfield – I didn't mean to love you**]**

William sat down behind his desk and rested his head on his hands. He was tired, extremely tired but at the same time he wanted to do something. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them quickly. He couldn't slack off, he had so much to do right now. He would probably have overtime later because of this entire thing. Yet he stood up and stretched, decided he would walk around for a bit. He had taken off his jacket and put it on the seat, another rule broken. So now he was slacking off and not wearing his entire suit. He didn't even know where his scythe was. It bothered him, but it also was quite… relaxing. No worries, just for a moment. He took a look in each and every office and was rather satisfied about his view. Eric had gone back to his own office, Ronald was doing paperwork but… Grell's office was empty. The raven-haired scratched the back of his neck and looked around. Maybe he just went to the toilet or something. Will decided to wait, he wanted to make sure Grell would work as hard as the others were doing.  
As he stood there, he started to think about the day. For some reason he did actually quite enjoy it but he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because he actually did something different from usual, maybe because he didn't have to think about work for a moment, maybe it was because of Grell… No, no that was impossible. It couldn't be because of him. That was stupid, Grell was the most annoying part of the day… or was he? William sighed. How could this have happened? Did he really develop such feelings as affection toward Sutcliff? Was that even possible?!  
The clicking of heels approached the office William was standing in front of. He looked up at the redhead and lifted an eyebrow, hiding each and every kind of emotion.  
"Where were you?"  
"I was at the rest room, I hadn't gone to the toilet yet and I had to fix my make-up and hair. Don't I look much better now, Will~?" He grinned as he walked into his office. "How sweet you waited for me to come back. Were you worried?"  
"Certainly not, I just wanted to make sure you were doing your work properly like your colleagues."  
"Where is your jacket?"  
"In my office."  
Grell ran his fingers through his hair before pulling William into his office and locking it.  
"What the _heck _are you doing?!" His heart was racing.  
"Oh please, Will, you know how much I like having you near me, don't you?"  
William looked down, then up to the other reaper. "Saddening I do, yes."  
Grell chuckled and walked up to William, ran his fingers across his chest and unbuttoned the upper buttons of Will's blouse. William immediately responded and slapped the gloved hands away.  
"Could you stop touching me and let me go?!"  
"Certainly not, _Spears_."  
William rolled his eyes and took a step back. Grell took a step forward, causing William to step backward again until he hit the wall with his back. _Trapped. _The flamboyant one smirked and continued to undo the buttons of William's blouse.  
"Sutcliff, honestly..." William's voice started to crack again, not because of the lack of sleep and alcohol but because he felt rather nervous. Of course he did not want to do this, not now at least. Not at work, he knew how annoying he found it when Eric and Alan only kissed. His breath started to speed up, causing Grell's grin to grow wider.  
"Stop this, stop this right now!" His voice wasn't convincing at all, he didn't seem to be that mad and Grell knew. He knew William too well to believe him now. He also knew how William was a control freak so this must have been horrible.  
When he finished to unbutton the blouse, he took it off and threw it on the floor.  
"That was really expensive," Will murmured. Worst argument ever, of course. He was well aware but he wasn't able to think properly.  
"I don't really care, if you don't mind."  
"Well, I do."  
William frowned, is eyebrow started to twitch again. He took Grell's shoulders, pushed him against the wall and looked at him, filled with annoyance and confusion. He was furious for some reason. Grell stared at William, shivered and chuckled. "Getting a little worked up, Will?"  
"Shut your trap, you pest," he hissed. He ripped off the buttons of Grell's vest and blouse and pulled them off before pressing his lips against Grell's, without being careful. He wanted to hurt that _bitch _as much as possible although he was pretty sure Grell would like it.  
While roughly moving his tongue through the other's mouth, William undid the button of Grell's trousers, pulled them down alongside his undergarment and turned him around. A soft giggle left the crimson's lips.  
"Be careful, I'm still a lady, Will," he said while bending over slightly. Oh how he enjoyed this kind of stuff. He certainly wouldn't mind if Will wasn't careful, he would enjoy it even more.  
"Why would I be careful with things I despise?" William groaned while undoing his own trousers. He had never been this furious, but he simply couldn't handle the confusion alongside the annoyance. The mixed feelings he had for this man, it was horrible. He groaned once again before pushing himself into the other. He squeezed Grell's hips, held them way too tight and bit his shoulder.  
When feeling the sudden warmth inside of him, Grell moaned and the sudden grip on his hips and teeth almost biting through the skin covering the bones of his shoulders caused him to scream.  
"Ah.. I absolutely hate you, Sutcliff," William panted.

"But don't ever leave."

**[**_I hope this crappy crap pleased you, this was the end of my very first fanfic (on this account, I have writing some other shit on shitty accounts omfg it was horrible but that happened a few years ago). It's been lovely writing it, even though I died a couple of times it was quite okay, I guess. Thanks for the follows and favourites, really, thank you._**]**


End file.
